starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звезда Смерти I
**Дальность действия: 47,060,000 км *турболазерные батареи D6 (5,000) *Тяжёлый турболазер XX-9 (5,000) *лазерные пушки L-s 4.9 (2,500) *ионные пушки MS-1 (2,500) *Лазерные пушки SB-920 *Генераторы Притягивающих лучей (768) *Генераторы заряженных частиц''Звезда Смерти'' (роман) *Магнитные пушки *Блок Протонных торпед *Пушки «Звезды Смерти» |дополнения=*Звёздные истребителиs (7,000) *Ударные крейсера (4) *Штурмовая лодка/Штурмовые лодки (3,600) *AT-AT (1,400) *AT-ST (1,400) *Транспорты (1,860) |причал= |экипаж= *27 048 офицеров *774 576 солдат, пилотов и механиков *378 576 членов обслуживающего персонала *400 000 дроидов различных систем *25 000 имперских штурмовиков |мин экипаж= |потребление= |системы= |hidel= есть |регион= |система= |планета= |орбита= |hideu= |роль= Боевая станция |эра=*Восход Империи *Восстание |принадлежность=*Орден Лордов Ситов *Конфедерация независимых систем **Индустрии Джеонозиса *Галактическая Империя |сконструирована= Деспаер |замечена= 21 ДБЯ |разрушена= 0 ДБЯ/ПБЯ |списана= |посл замечена= |битвы=*Битва на «Звезде Смерти I» *Уничтожение Деспаера *Бунт на «Звезде Смерти» *Уничтожение Альдераана *Проникновение «на Звезду Смерти» *Битва у Явина |собственность= |члены экип= |капитаны= *Гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин *Адмирал Конан Антонио Мотти *Высший генерал Кассио Тагге |жители=*Морадмин Баст |интересное=Тронный Зал Императора |службы= |секторы= }} 'Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I»''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' ( ), также более известная как '''«Звезда Cмерти I» или «Великое оружие» ( )Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов — огромная имперская боевая станция диаметром 160 км, разработанная для поддержки имперского Нового порядка по всей галактике. Она задумывалась сепаратистами как оружие, которое нанесло бы Республике смертельный удар, но после их поражения в 19 ДБЯ проект стал имперским. Инициатором продолжения проекта стал Уилхафф Таркин, который и разработал свою доктрину. По доктрине, «Звезда Смерти» должна была быть в большей части моральным оружием, подавляющим волю Восстания и его поддержки. Однако Таркин слишком переоценил станцию. Небольшой отряд, состоящий из истребителей и бомбардировщиков уничтожил станцию во время Битвы у Явина. Характеристики 250px|thumb|left|Одна из многочисленных шахт "Звезды Смерти" Базовая структура станции имела сферическую форму размером с луну класса IV в несколько километров. Стыковочные люки находились в экваториальных траншеях. Эта станция являлась тем самым воплощением доктрины Таркина. Изначально планировалось, что станция будет иметь диаметр в 120 км, однако в конечном итоге её диаметр достиг 160 км. На момент её открытия считалось, что ни одна боевая станция не должна быть больше 500 км в диаметре. Однако после уничтожения первой «Звезды Смерти» было принято решение, что вторая должна быть 900 км в диаметре. Интерьер Звезды Смерти составлял 84 уникальных уровня, сложенных с юга на север, каждый из которых достигал высоты в 1 428 метров. Каждый уровень в свою очередь был подразделен на 357 подуровней. Полный проект станции был разделен на два полушария, каждое с двенадцатью подконтрольными зонами. Суперлазер thumb|left|250px|Суперлазер первой «Звезды Смерти» В Северном полушарии находился грозный суперлазер — главный козырь станции. Он имел внешний вид чаши на несколько километров в ширину. Когда суперлазер активизировался, восемь отдельных лучей, активизируясь кристаллом, проходили через трубы ускорителя частиц, усиливались кольцами и соединялись в один из восьми главных лучей, которые, сосредотачиваясь в точке вне линзы, формировали один невероятно сильный суперлазерный луч. Мощность суперлазера могла варьироваться в зависимости от размера цели. Выстрел суперлазера, способный уничтожить военное судно, мог быть произведён примерно один раз в минуту, в то время как требуемый для уничтожения планеты выстрел мог быть осуществлён только раз в день. Суперлазер «Звезды Смерти» мог уничтожать с одного выстрела даже планеты с щитами. Экипаж На станции всегда было около 1 700 000 единиц обслуживающего персонала (не считая дроидов). Удобства thumb|left|250px|«Звезда Смерти» в разрезе. Средний срок службы на станции - около шести лет без отпуска, поэтому на «Звезде Смерти» были предусмотрены все удобства для команды, такие как парки и магазины, а также увеселительные заведения. На боевой станции был предусмотрен специальный аппарат для утилизации мусора - Компактор Мусора 3263827. Весь корпус «Звезды Смерти» был покрыт кваданиевой сталью. Двигатели Станция также имела два массивных лёгких двигателя и одну огромную систему гиперпривода. Заряжаемый 123 индивидуальными генераторами, соединённых с одной навигационной матрицей, гипердвигатель Класса 4 был достаточно быстр, чтобы позволить «Звезде Смерти» достигнуть Альдераана и Явина 4, находящихся в тысячах световых лет, за несколько часов. Все инженеры, работающие около очень радиоактивных двигателей, были вынуждены носить антирадиационные костюмы, чтобы понизить уровень облучения. Гранд Мофф Уилхафф Таркин когда-то выразился, что при прогулке по коридорам станции ему кажется, что он идёт по пещерам Корипса, но оборудованными трубкой, по которой идёт энергия для освещения и пластисталью, которой коридоры отличаются от естественной среды. Выхлопной порт Проект «Звезды Смерти» включал маленький, но существенный недостаток: выходящий наружу тепловой выхлопной порт. Хотя выхлопной порт был в конечном счете установлен согласно оригинальному плану проекта, в строительном процессе он однажды был идентифицирован как ненужный. Архитектор Тила Карц ответственная за постройку определённой области попросила, чтобы вуки проследил за постройкой той области. Она настаивала на том, чтобы при поправке плана получала извещение в письменной форме. Прежде, чем у архитектор получил такую поправку, вуки заболел и был помещён в медцентр, постройка всё так же продолжала идти и порт был построен как было предусмотрено в планах. Порт был только два метра шириной, приблизительно размером вомп-крысы, и находился в конце большой траншеи защищённой энергетическим щитом против такого оружия как например лазерная батарея. История Планы Сепаратистов thumb|250px|left|[[Граф Дуку просматривает планы «Великого оружия» во время Битвы на Джеонозисе]] Начальный технический проект "Звезды Смерти", тогда известной как "Великое оружие", был создан Джеонозийской промышленностью. Это оружие было предназначено для уничтожения армии и планет Республики. 22 ДБЯ, Поггль Меньший передал планы "Великого оружия" Графу Дуку, чтобы они не попали в руки джедаев. Дуку отдал проект Палпатину. Позже, планы были дополнены с взглядами Уилхаффа Таркина и Райфа Сиенара на Экспедиционный Боевой Планетоид.Планета-бродяга 21 ДБЯ, в начале Войн клонов, Палпатин приказал начать строить станцию. Сотни тысяч рабочих были заняты, строя станцию во время войны в разных местах.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Спустя приблизительно 5 месяцев после Битвы на Джеонозисе, Дуку на время остановил производство основной конструкции станции в пользу суперлазера, но быстро передумал после того, как демонстрация потерпела неудачу благодаря саботажу Мейса Винду. 19 ДБЯ Верховный канцлер Палпатин послал клонов 501-ого легиона на Миджето, где они должны были собрать источник энергии для суперлазера станции.Star Wars: Battlefront II В течении нескольких последних недель войны, Совет Сепаратистов обсуждал продолжение войны, дав их секретному оружию время для окончания постройки. Имперская постройка 250px|thumb|[[Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер следят за строительством станции.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов]] После уничтожения Совета Сепаратистов и конца Войн клонов в 19 ДБЯ большинство сепаратистских разработок перешло в руки Галактической Империи, в том числе и незаконченная боевая станция. Постройка возобновилась под имперском наблюдением и шла на орбите планеты-тюрьмы Деспаера, чтобы дать недавно созданной Палпатином Империи безграничную мощь. Уилхафф Таркин был назначен тайно руководить секретным проектом. Творческая работа и мысли Таркина привели к реализации «Звезды Смерти», как основного оружия Империи, с помощью которого можно было держать галактику в страхе. Для ускорения строительства супероружия Дарт Вейдер организовал вторжение на Кашиик, а его жители, вуки, были порабощены.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Этих вуки транспортировали к Деспаеру, на строительную площадку «Звезды Смерти». Позже вуки погибли во время уничтожения Деспаера. Большая часть финансирования пришла из фондов, ранее предназначенных для Отдела Исследования Систем и Отдела Общественных работ. Однако проект закончился сразу после того, как начался. Хотя большая часть технологий «Звезды Смерти» была впечатляющей, на самом деле строительство оказалось более трудным. Постройка длилась девятнадцать лет, так как споры профсоюзов, проблемы с поставками и с проектированием постоянно замедляли строительство. Не помогали дополнительные усилия — начинались попытки саботажа. Фактически эффективная работа над станцией продлилась меньше двух лет и потребовала чуть ли не все ресурсы Империи для окончания проекта.Star Wars Technical Journal 250px|thumb|left|«Звезда Смерти» на момент постройки. Особое внимание было уделено к технологии создания суперлазера — сердца всей станции. К этому времени у Таркина было множество блестящих умов галактики, включая Тола Сиврона, Кви Ксукс и Бевела Лемелиска. Прототип в Инсталяции Мау доказал возможность существования мощного супероружия. Точно неясно, когда термин "Звезда Смерти" вошёл в употребление в связи с проектом. Самая ранняя известная ссылка на "Звезду Смерти", как кодовое название проекта, появилась в меморандуме и была аписана Имперским советником Арсом Денгором, который формально поместил Таркина в полную команду проекта. После этого Имперское Министерство Пропаганды начало использовать название «Звезда Смерти» как имя прикреплённое к станции. Даже раньше, чем «Звезда Смерти» была построена, её тюремные блоки стали пополняться задержанными. Политические нарушители постройки, Повстанцы, опасные пираты и даже остатки Сил Безопасности Королевского Дома Набу, которые безуспешно пытались спасти свою королеву, и другие враги Империи "исчезали" из народа в гигантских тюрьмах недостроенной станции. Начало Восстания 200px|thumb|[[Дарт Вейдер и Палпатин в разрушенном Тронном Зале над телом Марека.]] 2 ДБЯ, после срыва подписания Корусантского соглашения, на «Звезду Смерти» прибыли 4 лидера Восстания: Рам Кота, Бэйл Органа, Мон Мотма и Гарм Бел Иблис. Палпатин хотел лично опросить и замучить их. Бывший ученик Вейдера — Гален Марек — узнал о местоположении повстанцев и полетел на «Звезду Смерти». Марек убил множество штурмовиков, специально обученных для борьбы с джедаями. Легко расправившись со стражей Императора, Гален встретил в коридоре своего бывшего учителя — Дарта Вейдера. Марек победил Вейдера. Наблюдавший за поражением своего ученика, Палпатин соблазнял Галена добить Вейдера и снова стать ситом. Кота попытался помешать этому, украв световой меч Палпатина и напав на Императора. Но закалённый в боях с джедаями, Сидиус повалил Коту Молниями Силы. Марек заступился за друга и отвлёк Палпатина от добивания джедая. Владыка сит отбрасывал Марека и защищался молниями, но отдал основную часть сражения своим стражникам и штурмовикам. После кратких нападений Галену удалось оглушить Палпатина и швырнуть его на пол. В жалком разбитом состоянии, Сидиус упал на колени перед Мареком. Он сообщил, что это была его судьба и просил Галена убить его. Джедай уже хотел освободить свой гнев и вытащил свой меч, но Кота понял замысел Палпатина и отговорил Галена убивать сита. Палпатин ревел от злости и напал на Коту, но Марек быстро заградил друга своим телом. Марек вынес молнии Палпатина и дал повстанцам время для побега. Но очухавшийся Вейдер и взвод штурмовиков пытались догнать беженцев. Отчаявшись помочь сенаторам, Марек открыл своё тело молниям сита. В итоге произошёл огромный взрыв, который полностью разрушил башню Тронного Зала. В итоге остались в живых лишь Вейдер и Палпатин.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Штурмовики прославленного 501-ого легиона были одними из тех, кому поручили охранять «Звезду Смерти». Они были вынуждены подавить бунт в тюрьмах во главе с джедаем-падаваном. Много заключённых смогло получить считывания боевой станции, которые были отосланы на астероид Полис-Масса. После этого разгрома 501-ые были снова назначены на охрану переместившуюся станции. Уничтожение Деспаера 250px|thumb|Уничтожение Деспаера Уничтожение Деспаера было катастрофой, которая произошла в 0 ДБЯ после Битвы на Деспаере. Орбита тюремного Деспаера была заключительным местом стройплощадки «Звезды Смерти», где и собрали суперлазер космической станции. После того, как Повстанцы получили информацию о Деспаере, было принято решение переместить станцию. Постройку почти закончили и гипердвигатель нормально функционировал, но Уилхафф Таркин — лидер проекта — решил, что прежде всего надо проверить суперлазер. Выстрел из суперорудия должен был воспроизвестись на живой мир и исправительная колония была самой близкой целью в диапазоне выстрела. Таркин непоколебимо пожертвовал Деспаером и планета была уничтожена за несколько дней до Битвы у Явина. Уничтожение Деспаера было одним из трёх зарегистрированных случаев использования суперлазера «Звезды Смерти». Инцидент привёл к изменении гравитационной конфигурации системы Горуз и к волнению в Силе, поскольку миллионы людей одновременно погибли. Шок почувствовали все чувствительные к Силе — как обученные так и нет.Star Wars: X-Wing Охота на планы История приобретения Повстанцами планов «Звезды Смерти» сложная и замысловатая. Хотя было украдено три экземпляра схем, только их объединение смогло обеспечить полный анализ и выявление слабостей космической станции. Изучение правды В 0 ДБЯ Лее Органе находящейся на Альдераане, пока Разведка Альянса возможно изучала существование супероружия, о станции сообщил повстанческий солдат, спасённый Принцессой на Раалтире. Факт существования был оправдан Разведкой на AX-235. Сообщения Рианны Сарен об уничтожении Деспаера позволило установить мощность супероружия. Одновременно, лидер Восстания Гарм Бел Иблис, с помощью профессионального вора Моранды Савича приобрёл ряд, в большей степени зашифрованных, карт данных от Имперского перебежчика на Дарккнеле. Только после этого сообщения, Альянс определил точную цель "проекта-любимчика" губернатора Таркина: рассеять страх с помощью уничтожения миров. Объединение схем 250px|thumb|left|[[Девастратор догоняет Тантив IVЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда]] После бунта на «Звезде Смерти», частичный набор схем был отправлен на базу Повстанцев на Полис-Массе. Но прежде, чем это случилось, 501-й легион совершил короткий налёт на базу, а Ботаны-шпионы, вероятно, смогли переправить первый неполный комплект планов на астероидную базу AX-235. Первая часть загадки была спокойно разгадана Альянсом, но требовалось больше планов, чтобы составить полную картину. В это время ходили слухи, что приобретённые планы находились в тюрьмах Альянса на Калакаре VI, и Палпатин и Вейдер лично расследовали дело. В итоге попытки посчитали дикой охотой на планете, где нет никого сочувствующих Восстанию; правда миссия вероятно была уловкой Императора, чтобы проверить ценность своего ученика. Тем временем, реальные усилия по добыче планов «Звезды Смерти» реализовывались. Повстанческий агент Кайл Катарн, бывший дипломированный специалист Имперской Академии, использовал комбинацию своей хитрости и грубой силы, чтобы вырвать дополнительные планы из рук Империи во время Битвы на Дануте. С двумя малыми наборами схем, Повстанцы приступили к приобретению последнего, самого полного набора планов. Через действия шпионов Брии Терин и Красного Защитного Эскадрона, Альянс нанимал врагов на планете Топрава. Операция «Небесные разбойники», как её назвали, привела к одной из величайшей побед Альянса: самый полный набор планов наконец-то попал под его контроль. На Топраве сотрудник Хевет Сторм передал планы суперлазера на консульское судно Тантив IV, находящийся на орбите планеты. Корабль с Принцессой Леей на борту, которая непосредственно возглавляла всю кампанию, и этими двумя дополнительными частицами разгадки сбежал из системы, и перехватил сообщения от Катарна и AX-235. Используя в своих интересах ее дипломатическую неприкосновенность, Лея надеялась найти друга своего отца, Оби-Вана Кеноби, и оттуда экстраполировать планы для их изучения и поиска слабых мест супероружия. Но судьба приняла другой поворот. Ранние события на Татуине 250px|thumb|right|[[Уилхафф Таркин просматривает планы Звезды Смерти во время битвы]] Когда Дарт Вейдер и штурмовики напали на Тантив IV, нельзя было допустить, чтобы они нашли планы. Принцесса Лея поняла это и поместила планы внутри астромеханического дроида R2-D2. Также Лея загрузила в R2 послание для друга её отца — Оби-Вана Кеноби. R2 и его компаньон C-3PO сбежали на спасательной капсуле на планету Татуин. Сначала R2 захватили джавы, а потом его купил Оуэн Ларс, и храбрый дроид всегда знал, что Кеноби где-о рядом. Сопровождаемый неродным племянником Ларса Люком Скайуокером, R2 всё же нашёл, кого так искал. Уничтожение Альдераана Будучи захваченной лордом Вейдером, Принцесса Лея была обвинена в шпионаже и измене, и была отправлена на Звезду Смерти. Одержимый поисками тайной бызы Повстанцев, Вейдер допрашивал и даже пытал Лею. Она оказалась стойкой ко всем попыткам Вейдера и Таркин решил использовать психологический метод. Он подвёл станцию к Альдераану и угрожая Лее уничтожением её родного мира, Таркин пытался узнать местоположения центра Восстания. Принцесса преднамеренно завела Таркина в заблуждение, сказав, что бызы Повстанцев находится на отдалённой планете Дантуин. Таркин радостно сообщил Лее об уничтожении Альдераана, в то время как Принцесса могла лишь беспомощно наблюдать за гибелью планеты. Были убиты миллиарды живых существ; эффект операции был колоссальным; это требовалось для распространения страха по всей галактике и укрепления контроля Империи над мирами. Миссия на «Звезду Смерти» 0 ДБЯ, незадолго до битвы у Явина, X2 проник на «Звезду Смерти» для выяснения мощности суперлазера. Под командованием Генерала Рам Коты, члены молодого Альянса атаковали имперскую боевую станцию. Внутри неё Х2 освободил пленников, проверил суперлазер и собрал важную информацию, которая со временем пригодится в битве у Явина. Битва у Явина 300px|thumb|left|Истребители Альянса приближаются к «Звезде Смерти» Люк Скайуокер, Оби-Ван Кеноби, R2-D2, C-3PO, Хан Соло и Чубакка, на Тысячелетнем соколе, были захвачены притягивающим лучом станции после выхода из гиперпространства около осколков Альдераана и попали на Звезду Смерти. Чтобы освободить судно, Оби-Ван пошёл отключать генератор притягивающего поля, а остальные скрывались в диспетчерской от штурмовиков. После получения информации о нахождении Принцессы, Люк, Ч'уи и Хан направились в тюремный блок. Несмотря на нападение штурмовиков, им всё же удалось освободить пленницу. Они сбежали, попав в уплотнитель мусора. Когда стены начали сдвигаться, R2-D2 остановил их и спас жизнь все компании. Хан, Люк, Лея, Ч'уи, С-3РО и R2-D2 сбежали на Тысячелетний сокол и улетели на Явин IV, потому что штурмовики были отвлечены дуэлью Оби-Вана и Дарта Вейдера. На Явине R2-D2 загрузил планы станции и тактик Альянса Ян Додонна нашёл слабость станции: незащищённый выхлопной порт связанный с главным реактором. Если в него попала бы протонная торпеда, станция была бы уничтожена.thumb|Звезда Смерти уничтожена thumb|Остатки «Звезды Смерти». С помощью радиомаяка на «Соколе», Империя смогла обнаружить тайную базу Повстанцев на Явине. Было принято решение уничтожить планету. «Звезда Смерти» прибыла к Явину, однако Таркин остановил «Звезду Смерти» с противоположной стороны Явина — газовой планеты, вокруг которой вращается луна Повстанцев. И ждал, когда луна сама выплывет в поле зрения. Это дало Повстанцам шанс. Отряд истребителей и бомбардировщиков отправился на уничтожение станции. Таркину было предложено сбежать со станции, от чего тот самоуверенно отказался. Это стало его последней ошибкой. Несмотря на большие потери, Люк Скайуокер смог запустить две протонные торпеды, которые попали в шахту. Последующая цепная реакция уничтожила реактор и всю станцию. Множество имперских офицеров и солдат Империи погибли из-за самоуверенности Таркина, за которую он также поплатился. Этот случай доказал силу Повстанцев и дал Люку первое место в галактической истории. Несмотря на то, что Империя всё равно контролировала галактику, многие миры поверили в Восстание и открыто поддержали его. Этот случай также стал началом Галактической Гражданской Войны. Наследие 150px|thumb|left|Наследница первой «Звезды Смерти». Несмотря на уничтожение первой «Звезды Смерти», Империя вскоре начала постройку её преемницы. Второе супероружие стало более крупным и защищённым. Мощность суперлазера и скорость его перезарядки значительно возросли. Но несмотря на такие впечатляющие улучшения, вторая станция получила роковую судьбу первой: реактор, сердце «Звезды Смерти», был вновь уничтожен. Дальнейшие попытки постройки огромной станции не принимались. Тем не менее появилось несколько преемников Звезды Смерти: боевая станция «Таркин», и суперразрушители «Владыка», «Затмение» и «Затмение II». Интересное Тронный зал Императора thumb|[[Палпатин и Марек бьются в Тронном Зале.]] Тронный Зал Императора, на первой «Звезде Смерти», был расположен в башне на Северном полушарии станции. Император приказал построить зал на ранних стадиях постройки «Звезды Смерти», чтобы следить за сокрушительным оружием. Весь зал был украшен статуями из чёрного камня. Трон Императора с полом соединяла короткая лестница. По обоим бокам трона стояла специальная охрана Палпатина. Трон окружали многочисленные пульты управления.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Гален Марек прилетел на «Звезду Смерти», чтобы спасти лидеров Альянса Повстанцев - Рам Коту, Бейла Органу, Гарма Бел Иблиса и Мон Мотму. Палпатин хотел с помощью пыток узнать о союзниках Восстания. Расправисшись с охраной Палпатина, Гален Марек напал на самого сита. Гален победил в бою и спас жизнь людей. Когда Джуно Эклипс прилетела на «Тени Жулика», Император напал на Коту. Но Марек принял удар молний Палпатина на себя, прикрывая убегающих сенаторов. В итоге произошёл мощный взрыв, из-за которого вся башня рухнула и выжили только Император и Дарт Вейдер.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Комната конференций 200px|thumb|left|Комната конференций Комната конференций или зал заседаний находился на верхнем мостике первой «Звезды Смерти». Это было одно из мест, где военная и политическая иерархия Галактической Империи могла встретиться. Незадолго до уничтожения станции, командующие вновь встретились в зале заседаний. Внешнее устройство 200px|thumb|Схема Звезда Смерти, вид спереди: # Командный сектор Северного полушария; # Полярная траншея; # Фокусирующая линза суперлазера; # Блоки ионных двигателей; # Траншея середины полушария; # Командный сектор Южного полушария; # Внешняя оболочка из кваданиевой стали; # Экваториальная траншея; # Границы городских построек; # 327 — Ангар/док 327. За кулисами 150px|thumb|left|Одна из форм. *Ранние модели «Звезды Смерти» были серебристого цвета и имели на поверхности множество пузырчатых сфер. Одна из таких моделей была размером 38 см в диаметре. Другой образец имел огромную лазерную тарелку на экваторе. *В конечном варианте фильма полная картина Звезды Смерти была создана за счет комбинации крупных планов модели станции диаметром 120 см и отдельными эпизодами макетов поверхностных кварталов и экваториального коридора. На практике концепцию шара в космосе было легко воплотить в реальность, но вот компоненты этого шара - траншея, поверхности, башни, части горизонта, выхлопной порт - все это вместе требовало много времени и больших затрат для проекта. Для съемок было использовано более десяти различных масштабов, как миниатюр, так и фонов Звезды Смерти. Большая часть поверхностных макетов Звезды Смерти было получено из шести модульных и разных по составу миниатюрных групп состоящих из двух футовых квадратов. Эти части можно было перестроить как угодно, тем самым формируя бесконечное количество вариантов поверхности станции. Воспроизводство этих модулей в двух меньших размерах позволило снять кадры с высотным видом над Звездой Смерти. *В книге Путь уцелевшего указано, что изначально проект предназначался для уничтожения мёртвых планет с целью облегчения добычи полезных ископаемых. 300px|thumb|Оригинальная версия (вверху) и DVD версия [[2004 года (внизу).]] *В оригинальной Новой надежде текст на панели управления реактором притягивающего луча был написан на английском языке, а в DVD версии 2004 года текст был написан на ауребеше. Дополнительная информация thumb|left|Скриншот из игры - выстрел из суперлазера *В игре Star Wars: Battlefront II, играя внутри «Звезды Смерти», можно увидеть 1 из 8 суперлазеров и выстрелы из него (смотрим скриншот). Это даёт представление о том, как выглядит оружие изнутри. * Алгоритм выстрела в игре: :1. Накопление энергии генератора :2. Фокусировка через энергетическую линзу :3. Выстрел Появления *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' radio drama *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Priority: X'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Marooned'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Неканонические появления 200px|thumb|«Звезда Смерти» — игрушка от [[LEGO.]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Prey'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope' *''The Long, Bad Day' *The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Free Memory'' Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Death Star Technical Companion, Second Edition'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_lancer_class_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Lancer-Class Frigate}} *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels' *Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Death Star Designer'' * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' }} Примечания }} Внешние ссылки На русском языке * Звезда Смерти на сайте jcouncil * Звезда Смерти на сайте SW Galaxy * Звезда Смерти на сайте Holonet * Звезда Смерти на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» На английском языке * * *Star Wars Technical Commentaries - Death Stars * * Категория:Супероружие Категория:Космические станции Категория:Галактическая Империя Категория:Имперские корабли Категория:Продукция Imperial Department of Military Research Категория:Звёзды Смерти